Super Steamies to The Rescue
Thomas: Hello there! I'm Thomas! And it's time for...! Percy: Have no fear, good citizen! Super Percy is here to save the day! Thomas: Do you know what Percy is pretending to be? pause Yes, a superhero! Now as I was saying, it's time for...! James: And so is his sidekick, Super James! Thomas: groans Guys, can you quit for a moment? Percy: Sorry, Thomas! Thomas, Percy and James: It's time for Thomas and Friends! tune starts Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Emily We're two, we're four. we're six, we're eight Shunting trucks and hauling freight Red and green and brown and blue We're the Really Useful crew All with different roles to play Round Tidmouth Sheds or far away Down the hills and round the bends We're Thomas and his friends Thomas Thomas, I'm the cheeky one! James James, I'm vain but lots of fun! Percy Percy, I pull the mail on time! Gordon Gordon, I thunder down the line! Emily Emily, I really know my stuff! Henry Henry, I toot and huff and puff! Edward Edward, I want to help and share! Toby Toby, well let's say, I'm square! Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Emily We're two, we're four, we're six, we're eight Shunting trucks and hauling freight Red and green and brown and blue We're the Really Useful crew All with different roles to play Round Tidmouth Sheds and far away Down the hills and round the bends We;re Thomas and his friends! Down the hills and round the bends! We are Thomas and his friends! Choo-choo! tune ends Thomas: Hello, I'm Thomas! Percy: I'm Percy! James: And I'm James! Thomas: We're heading to the Quarry! Sir Topham Hatt wants us to collect some stone there! come to the Rocky Ridge Rigity Bridge, Percy inches forward James: Careful, Percy! That bridge hasn't been used for quiet some time! Percy: Oh, relax, James! It's only an old bridge! Thomas: Though it might be old, it's very unstable! That's what Skarloey told me! So if we cross it, it might break and we'll fall! Percy: Whatever! Bridges are bridges! So, it must be safe! Thomas: It's not safe, Percy! Percy: Relax, Thomas! to cross the bridge some cracks appear. Thomas and James gasp Thomas: Percy. pick up the pace! Percy: What did I say, Thomas? Relax! Thomas: But the bridge is breaking! Percy: So what? the bridge breaks and Percy gets jammed between the metal bars Percy: This bridge is not safe! Help! Super Strong Steamies show up Strong Steamie: Never fear, the Super Strong Steamies are here! Percy: Super Strong Steamies! Do something! Strong Steamie: Hold on, kid! We'll soon have you down! Captain Speed: I can use my super speed to get him across! Strong Steamie: Good thinking, Captain Speed! Speed speeds up behind Percy, pulls him back up onto the metal bars and pushes him swiftly across James: Hooray! Thomas: Good job! Percy: Thank you, Super Strong Steamies. Strong Steamie: No problem.